


【锤基】美好生活/Wonderful Life    第二十二章

by wangyan666



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangyan666/pseuds/wangyan666
Summary: 现代穿越AU，双性恋家庭主义锤X同性恋不婚主义基，结局HE文案：恋爱十年之后，感情破裂双双穿越到十年前互扇耳光果断分手，大致是一心要找个女人结婚生娃的锤和一心要单身到底流连花丛的基。灵感来自韩剧《告白夫妇》沙雕预警，狗血预警，恋爱脑预警，半原创角色预警，角色黑化预警，角色死亡预警，NTR预警，雷慎入





	【锤基】美好生活/Wonderful Life    第二十二章

**Author's Note:**

> 推荐歌曲中文填词版大概是来自《吸血惊情四百年》。篇末索尔骂的那句“自私的畜生”借梗《大侦探福尔摩斯之诡影游戏》裘花花骂萝卜福的原台词。（所以大腐三什么时候来啊QAQ）

第二十二章 坦诚相见

推荐歌曲22：克罗地亚狂想曲——少年霜  
我为上帝驰骋疆场   
凯旋却面对爱人永远沉睡的真相  
今晚又是银月照耀   
你我之间早已失去了前尘念想  
唱吧歌声嘹亮，尽情展露  
纵情享乐又何妨  
舞吧脚步轻快，身体缠绕  
裙下之臣的放荡  
战死的谣言让人绝望  
刺伤了我纯洁的新娘  
殉情的鲜血滋润土壤  
百年玫瑰的清香

下午睡醒他们又做了一次，像一条终于找到了自己节奏的河流，舒缓温柔。他们记得彼此身上每一个敏感点，十分清楚如何取悦情人，满足自己。

暮色四合，窗外下了一场雨。索尔回过神来看着洛基接起了电话，顺手披上寝衣——好像披上了一张精心描画的人皮，从昨晚的嗜血凶兽重新变成美丽的人类——他从洛基身上看见了自己。他们不是一样的人，从来都不是，但扒开肉拆开骨撕掉人皮，他们是同样的野兽。

“您好，是，我是洛基·劳菲森。哦记得，高天尊先生，谢谢您。没什么，只是一点意外，我很快就会回去工作，协助我的导师……下周一吧。”洛基歪着头敷衍着讲电话，一边有点笨拙地系上睡衣腰带去了厨房。

洛基打开冰箱拿了什么金属的东西，轻微的脚步慵懒的嗓音又渐渐接近：“……嗯。……啊哈。……哇哦。……我得考虑一下，谢谢您的信任。”洛基挂掉了电话，扔给索尔一听啤酒：“等会儿喝，现在太凉了。”

“你要考虑什么？”索尔知道高天尊，他专门挑漂亮年轻的男孩上床。“高天尊，我的导师是他的法律顾问，他想出十万磅买我一夜或者包养我。十万磅，索尔，”洛基坐回床边捏着索尔的下巴问，“告诉我，我值不值这个价钱？”

“对我而言你是无价之宝！”索尔愠怒地攥住洛基的右手手腕，“手机给我！”

“告诉我，我值不值！你也用过很多女人了，告诉我，我比她们怎么样？谁更能满足你？”洛基眯起眼睛不放过索尔每一丝神情的变化，敏锐地捕捉到索尔深蓝的瞳孔微微放大了些——“哦，当然是我，她们之中没有一个能比得上我——”洛基用左手使劲扣住索尔的脉，“你爱我吗？”

“呵，无价之宝。”洛基冷笑一声甩开索尔自顾自点了支烟坐在窗台上，“分手的时候你一分钱都没有给我！连钱都不给我，你怎么敢说你爱我！”洛基负气地狠狠抽了一口烟。

都要结婚了怎么他妈的又谈起来该下地狱的分手费了？索尔愤怒地起身，毫不退让地说：“我不会给你分手费的洛基，我不会跟你分手，我不要跟你分手！如果你想要钱的话，最好老老实实跟我在一起！”

洛基不予置评，额角抵在落地窗上看着流下的雨滴，交叠了双腿沉声说：“我们该谈谈了，我想你也这么想，开始吧。”索尔坐在床边撑着双膝，抬起眼看着倚坐在窗台上的洛基：“洛基，你一直很缺钱，很多时候我真的担心我没有了钱你就会离开我跟更有钱的人在一起。”

抿了抿他的及肩的中长发，洛基无可奈何地翻了个白眼：“索尔……你等等，你以为你是喜欢我的人里面唯一有钱的吗？奥丁森家的大少爷，你未免太高估自己了吧？从三年后开始就有无数富婆土豪想睡我，好吧这次显然提前了——开价二十万英镑一夜起，一年上百万磅我都没答应。”

“另外，你以为我没有钱吗？你以为我是靠什么认识了那么多富婆土豪？索尔，我一件案子的收入也抵得上你一年的零花，你没钱我养得起你，只要你不一年十辆劳斯莱斯。”洛基微微低眉，冲索尔吐了个烟圈。

索尔并不知道洛基的经济状况，这些事他们不太讨论——他呆住了：“那你那天晚上为什么要跟我分手？”洛基狠狠抽了口烟仰起头缓缓吐出白色的烟雾，看着它们消散，才白了索尔一眼：“分手是你提的，大少爷。”索尔情绪激动地站起来：“我只不过是希望你说不要！我只不过希望你说即使我没有钱你也会跟我在一起，我只不过希望你说你爱我！”

洛基神色平静，抱起臂挑着眉轻声说：“我爱你。”

说完洛基又自嘲地笑了笑：“我在法庭上说了无数谎言，所以跟你在一起的时候我懒得费脑子说谎，如果你不信，我也没辙。”

“那你为什么要在我公司破产的时候离开我？跟我说分手？”索尔脱口而出地质问——他一定要知道，为什么洛基就要分手？他这个人就这么不值钱吗？十年的感情就这么不值钱吗？

洛基脸色骤变，手一抖烟灰落在了他绿色丝绒的睡袍上，他几乎跳了起来：“你说什么？那天晚上你家的公司破产了？”索尔失望地说：“你看，你很在意，甚至比你想象的要在意。”“Wait wait wait，你就为了这个要跟我分手？我的意思是，你是因为这个，所以才要分手？”洛基的神色非常奇怪，不是愤怒也不是痛心，不是心虚也不是羞耻，而是一种努力憋笑的表情，好像在课堂上偷偷看段子却碍于严厉的老师不能笑出来。

索尔反问：“还能因为什么？——这个还不够吗？”

将烟蒂拧灭在烟灰缸里，跌坐回去的洛基捂着脸疯狂地笑了起来，笑得浑身颤抖缩成一团。索尔愠怒地问：“这有什么好笑的？”洛基笑得眼泪都出来了：“我还以为——还以为你是因为发现了我的——”洛基忽然住口，拿手指抹去眼泪，甜甜地笑着说：“别担心大少爷，也许你很快就能得到另一大笔钱，你可以东山再起。”

索尔再傻也知道两人出了误会，他握着洛基的肩膀：“你的什么？你有什么事瞒着我？”洛基挣扎着推开索尔——这种不确定的情境下他要跟别人保持距离才觉得安全。洛基又熟练地点了一支烟，偏头想了想，问：“你早晨说要跟我结婚，是不是真的？”索尔没好气地说：“真的，我对耶和华发誓——”洛基打断道：“你真心的么？对耶和华发誓？”

“好吧，我对芙丽嘉发誓，我想跟你结婚。”

洛基轻声问：“即使我们之间除了爱和性什么都没有，你仍然想跟我结婚？甚至我们都不信任彼此。”索尔坚定地说：“洛基，有爱和性就已经很不错了，你应该知道这一点——有爱就很不错了。”

洛基双眼含笑，拿烟指了指索尔的双腿：“跪下。”

索尔没反应过来：“为什么跪下？——有什么好处？”

洛基妩媚地瞥了索尔一眼：“一个你很想知道的秘密——”他抽了一口烟，仰头愉悦地冲索尔的脸吐出烟雾：“被求婚者穿婚纱进教堂。”

话音未落，索尔扑通给洛基跪下了。

洛基：“老哥，你双膝下跪是……？”

索尔：“对不起我重来。”索尔郑重地单膝跪好牵起洛基的左手：“洛基·劳菲森，你愿意跟我结婚，做我忠诚的伴侣，无论贫穷富贵健康疾病都不离不弃，陪我到生命尽头吗——洛基我没买戒指。”洛基咬着烟笑得差点昏过去，不知道从哪里摸出来一个啤酒罐子的铝拉环递给了索尔。

索尔嫌弃地接过去——它不够精美也不够贵重，怎么能配得上他心爱的伴侣呢？勉勉强强给洛基戴上，低头亲了亲洛基的细腻的手背，抬起头笑道：“明天我们去买钻戒。”

但洛基倒不觉得什么，认真端详他的左手无名指：“我愿意，索尔·奥丁森——不过钻戒可以留到几年之后买。毕竟现在同性恋还不能结婚。”索尔却不这么认为：“不，你答应了我的求婚，你已经是我的丈夫了。这是你我之间的事，不需要法律认可，也不需要别的什么人同意。”

洛基不置可否，他看向索尔，笑着说：“坐，大少爷，我来告诉你我们误会了什么。”

“你知道我已经有胃病很多年了，小时候饥一顿饱一顿，没办法。工作之后夜以继日地看案子，只能吃快餐，我又很喜欢喝酒。说到这里，谢谢你照顾我，我真的非常感谢。”

“那天是我连续不规律吃饭的第三个月整，我想，那三个月里我没有一天能吃上三顿饭，也没有一顿饭在正经时间。案子很棘手，我觉得我都快要疯了，那件案子如果输了我非得精神崩溃落入斯蒂芬的毒手不可——那天中午吃完外卖之后我很痛，那感觉就好像我吞了你的瑞士军刀。我痛得想吐，于是我去卫生间吐了一下——除了食物之外我吐了很多血，你能想象吗，当时就像杀人现场一样恐怖。”

“下午我去你家的医院，医生说很有可能是癌，需要下周一做进一步检查。”

“所以那一下午我都神思恍惚，一直在疯狂搜索存活率和治疗方案，没有看脸书、推特和任何新闻，完全不知道外面发生了什么。”

“我不知道活着是不是美好，但我知道死亡恶臭又丑陋。”

“谁他妈知道就这一天你家公司宣布破产——索尔，我不是瞎子也不是聋子，全伦敦都知道阿斯加德破产是迟早的事，你父亲是什么人，你最清楚了——我也不傻，求你了，我跟你交往了十年，做了十年律师，我分得清个人和法人的区别，我知道你仍然很有钱——你简直是在侮辱我。”

“我还以为你知道我得了癌，嫌麻烦要跟我分手呢。分就分咯，这种事难道不是很正常，我们不过是同居十年的男朋友而已——即使我们结过婚，也没有人能说你什么。”

“索尔，这就是真相，你因为公司的事焦头烂额，我因为检查的事失魂落魄，我们根本不知道对方遭遇了什么，武断地以为对方会因为这些事情抛弃自己。”

“能不能陪你到你生命尽头我不知道，但你有很大几率能陪我到我生命尽头。”

“好了，不管怎样现在你都还有机会，不管是现在还是未来。即使我们回去——说起来你可能不信，我买了所有能买的保险，受益人都是你的名字，等我死了，你可以得到一大笔赔偿。身为律师，很多年前我就写好了遗嘱，我咽气的下一秒，我的房产，车子，存款，基金，股票和债券还有你能想象到的所有资产，都会被立刻提现平仓，然后自动划归你的名下。我以全英前十的律师的名义保证，那些文件都有法律效应。”洛基又抽了口烟，笑眉笑眼地看着索尔，“我不过是烂命一条，如果我的死能够令你的事业起死回生的话——不能够说这笔生意不划算，对么？”

索尔感觉自己在一点一点滑进深不见底的冰窟里，最终浑身都打起哆嗦来，不知是气愤还是恐惧：“你这个混蛋！”他笨手笨脚地抢下洛基手里的烟，用赤脚踩灭它：“你还抽！你这个骗子，混蛋，自私的畜生！再让我看见你拿着这该死的东西，让我看见你喝酒！我就把你的脊柱掰折！”

“我爱你，我爱你的命，你不准说它是烂命一条！你不准这么说！”索尔痛苦地锤着头，“我没有做过坏事，什么坏事都没有做过，为什么要这么残忍地对我？”

洛基微笑着向索尔张开双手，索尔腿一软扑在洛基身上哭了出来：“不洛基，你不要死，你不会死的，现在还早，你不会得癌的，即使是，我们可以治的洛基，我们可以做手术可以化疗，我们可以治，请最好的医生用最先进的设备，洛基，你不要丢下我，你不能这么做——我已经知道你对我有多重要多不能失去，我已经知道了！为什么要这样对我……我已经……知道了啊……”

洛基眼睛发酸，微微抬起头呼了口气，一手抱着索尔的头，一手轻轻拍着索尔的脊背。

想想，这一生好像除了短了一点，也没什么可抱怨的。


End file.
